Perfumes and odorants are designed for optimized performance in terms of “throw” of fragrance as detected by the consumer. The intensity of the fragrance at ambient temperatures is termed “cold throw.” Additionally, particularly relevant to candle systems, the intensity of a fragrance during burn is termed “burn throw” or “hot throw.”
In the field of perfumery, many have addressed the formulation of fragrances that achieve improved cold throw of fragrances in water-based systems. For instance, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0169091 and PCT Application 97/34988 address use of odorants with a cLogP greater than 3 to achieve cold throw of fragrances in water-based systems.
Additionally, improved cold throw in wax-based, hydrophobic systems address cold throw of fragrance. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0064336 to Welch et al. employs odorants having clogP values less than about 2.7, boiling points less than about 240° C. and requires that they be entrapped into porous inorganic carrier particles such as zeolite.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0110682 to Williams et al., directed to a transparent, vegetable-based candle, discloses fragrance compositions with each fragrance component having a cLogP between 2.5 and 8.0.
There remains a need in the art for improved throw of fragrances in hydrophobic, wax-based systems, and methods of formulating fragrances by identifying and predicting parameters of odorants to select them for use in fragrances in wax-based systems, optimizing fragrance throw under varying conditions of use, whether cold throw or during burn of the candle.